F U T U R E
by Panda Merah
Summary: Berhentilah bermain dengan ilusi dan hadapi kenyataan! Sasuke ingin bangkit dari drama menyakitkan yang memuakan ini. Meski logika meneriakan kata agar jangan percaya, namun apa daya hati yang menerima. Senyuman itu, ungkapan itu, tatapan itu. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, jutsu apa yang kau gunakan padaku? [Telat update;]!
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke bertarung untuk gadis masa kecilnya―Hyuuga Hinata―gadis yang sampai saat ini perasaannya diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto bertarung untuk pujaan hatinya―Haruno Sakura―kunoichi yang tidak pernah dianggap kehadirannya oleh Sasuke.

Naruto, dan Sasuke.

Mereka saling bertarung untuk membela perasaan gadis yang mereka anggap penting.

Dan,

Waktu berputar, iringan zaman membuat ukiran sejarah baru yang diawali dengan badai besar yang mengguncang lembah kematian.

Di mana mereka berdua saling bertarung dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke pernah berharap memiliki satu ingatan indah yang ingin dia ingat sampai akhir hidupnya. Tentang Aniki, kepala klan Uchiha―Tou-sama, dan wanita yang berjasa dalam hidupnya―Kaa-sama. Saat masih menjadi murid di akademi, Sasuke pernah tidur seharian di ranjang kamarnya, tidak berangkat ke tempat yang seharusnya dia datangi dengan alasan tubuhnya panas―tentu saja itu bohong, Sasuke hanya malas bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana. Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama percaya, namun Anikinya tidak.

Sasuke berbaring, dengan mata terpenjam dan satu tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya yang tertutup. Musim panas berlangsung cukup lama, bagi Sasuke. Anikinya―Itachi, masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawakan sebuah es krim dengan rasa cokelat. Tentu saja dengan menyelinap, tidak ada orang demam yang dibawakan es krim bukan?

Sasuke menerimanya dengan senang. Aniki mengertinya dengan sangat baik.

Musim panas masih berlangsung. Itachi semakin sibuk, dan Sasuke kembali memasuki akademi dengan bosan.

Naruto bocah yang berisik.

Sakura dan Ino adalah dua orang hiperaktif yang memperebutkannya.

dan―

Gadis dengan mata kelabu yang menyorot sendu pada si baka dobe Naruto adalah eksesitas bola mata kelamnya.

Masih pada musim panas.

Saat kaki mungilnya melangkah memasuki jalanan setapak hutan yang jarang dimasuki orang biasa, matanya mengedar untuk melihat lingkungan sekitar. Sasuke berniat melatih kemampuannya yang menurutnya sudah lebih baik. Sasuke membawa shuriken, kunai, dan beberapa pisau yang tersimpan dengan rapi di kantongnya. Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan itu tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, agar siang ini―setelah pulang dari akademi, Sasuke dapat langsung berlatih.

Belum berakhir,

―saat tangannya baru saja membuat segel, telinganya yang tajam dapat mendengar isak tangis yang cukup samar.

Terdengar pelan, tapi menyakitkan.

Suaranya masih berada di sekitar hutan, maka kakinya yang mungil meninggalkan tempat yang seharusnya dipakai untuk latihan.

Sasuke mengikuti instingnya yang masih ragu. Dengan wajah kebingungan dan tatapan mata polosnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan cukup cepat mengikuti suara isakan lembut yang menyedihkan itu. Hantu tidak mungkin ada di siang bolong seperti ini 'kan?

Di balik pohon besar di pusat hutan yang cukup luas itu, gadis mungil yang menjadi teman satu kelas akademi nya duduk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Suaranya masih terasa samar meski kini Sasuke hanya berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berada. Seberapa tajam kah pendengarannya? Sasuke kembali melangkah dan mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Iris matanya yang berwarna gelap memperhatikan sosok yang menyandar pada batang pohon itu dengan lekat. Memperhatikan apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu sehingga isak tangisnya mengundang dirinya untuk mencari.

Sasuke penasaran.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya seperti tertahan. Sasuke bertanya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa aneh kepada dirinya sendiri karena bertanya dengan nada gugup kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya tersebut. Hanya teman sekelas, tidak lebih. Yang Sasuke tahu tentang gadis itu adalah dia yang keturunan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata―itu namanya.

Gadis mungil yang berada di depan Sasuke tersebut mengangkat kepalanya. Satu tangannya mengucek matanya sendiri yang berair. Hinata―itu memang namanya.

Mata kelabunya yang mirip seperti Hyuuga lain bersibobrok dengan mata kelam khas Uchiha. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat tubuh kecilnya berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan mungilnya untuk menghapus butiran air yang menuruni mata seindah mutiara yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Itu refleks bentuk simpati.

"Tou-sama m-melarangku memelihara A-aoi-chan." Suaranya rendah, lirih, dan hampir tidak terdengar jika pendengaran Sasuke berkurang.

Tangan Hinata yang sebelumnya melingkari lututnya terlepas, saat itu Sasuke dapat melihat Kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang tengah duduk di pangkuan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata. Amethystnya masih sendu, namun pipinya agak sedikit memerah. Karena bertemu dengan orang asing 'kah? Yang Sasuke dengar gadis di dekatnya ini cukup pemalu.

Namanya Aoi―Sasuke mengingatnya dalam hati.

Matanya terfokus pada mata gadis Hyuuga itu yang kini kembali berair.

"Jangan menangis. Halaman belakang rumahku luas, mari merawat bersama-sama."

Sasuke kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus butiran air mata yang menuruni pipi gembil Hyuuga kecil itu. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum kecil setelah melihat mata kelabu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke semakin memperlebar senyumannya hingga matanya menyipit setelah melihat senyum kecil yang manis terukir di bibir pink kemerahan milik Hinata. Saat itu entah kenapa atau mungkin... mengapa?

Ada perasaan hangat yang menutupi celah dingin di sudut hatinya yang terasa kosong. Sasuke suka Hinata.

Tidak―

―Sasuke menyayangi Hinata.

Itu ingatan yang akan Sasuke ingat sampai akhir hidupnya. Hal yang satu itu.

Sasuke akan mengingatnya.

* * *

 ***o***

* * *

Sasuke membuka matanya.

Yang diingatnya pertama kali adalah pertarungannya dengan Naruto―sang pahlawan desa―di lembah kematian. Tubuhnya mati rasa, susah di gerakan dan kepalanya pening adalah hal yang dirasakannya saat dia mencoba bangun.

Sasuke mengedarkan iris kelamnya ke sekeliling penjuru.

Bukan kamar rumah sakit Konoha yang dilihatnya pertama kali, melainkan ruangan dengan lapisan emas, dan hiasan yang menakjubkan yang membuat Sasuke terpana melihatnya. Ada vas bunga besar yang dilatakan di sudut ruangan dengan lukisan abstrak yang menawan. Jendela besar yang hampir memenuhi dinding yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjang yang tengah dia tempati. Gorden berwarna putih dengan tirai yang disingkap membuat cahaya perlahan-lahan masuk dari celah jendela. Kepalanya memutar, mengamati kembali isi yang ada di kamar―yang tidak ia tahu ini.

Ini bukan Konoha―

Bukan.

Sasuke mengamati selimut yang kini menutupi kakinya. Bahannya yang selembut sutra dan memiliki corak tersendiri.

Tidak ada yang memiliki selimut seperti ini di Konoha―Sasuke bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sasuke tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat matanya menangkap tubuh kurus berbalut gaun indah berwarna biru muda itu tengah berjalan mendekati dirinya dengan membawa nampan dengan mekanan di atasnya. Sasuke belum pernah melihat makanan seperti itu. Gaunnya menyapu lantai, membuat irama gesekan tersendiri yang mendayu.

Mata kelabu yang melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan ceria itu membuat tenggorokannya tercekat, senyum riang yang mengembang di bibir gadis itu membuat matanya terasa panas. Sasuke tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

 _Ini ilusi._

 _Ini genjutsu._

 _Tolong seseorang hentikan ini!―_ suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Hi-hinata..." _―bukankah kau sudah mati?_

* * *

 ***o***

* * *

"A-ah, aku sudah mendengar kabar itu! Pewaris Hyuuga kini tinggal Hanabi-san bukan? Neji-san sudah meninggal pada peperangan Ninja 1 tahun yang lalu."

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata-san meninggal. Jenazahnya sekarang akan dimakamkan di komplek Hyuuga."

"Ini pencobaan bunuh diri kan?"

"Banyak yang bilang dia patah hati karena Naruto-san akan menikah dengan Sakura-san."

"Benarkah?"

 _Hentikan!_

 _Tolong Hentikan!―omong kosong!_

 _Biar kuhanguskan kalian semua yang membicarakan Hinata-ku!_

"Eh, itu Uchiha-san!"

 _Ya!_

 _Pergilah!―pergilah seperti seorang pengecut brengsek!_

 _Hinata-ku mati bukan karena si dobe brengsek itu, melainkan karena dia tertekan dengan aturan keluarganya. Tetua brengsek dan Ayahnya itu menuntutnya terlalu jauh―jadi jangan sok tahu!_

 _Tapi Hinata tidak mati, dia hanya tertidur dan menunggu aku datang menjemputnya―dia sudah janji akan menikah denganku!_

Sasuke menggeram marah, iris kelamnya kini berubah menjadi tomoe tiga yang membuat orang di sekitarnya yang mendengarnya terpekik kaget karena geraman menakutkan yang berasal dari ke-frustasian seorang Uchiha terakhir itu. Lihat, bahkan hanya mendengar Hinata-nya dilecehkan orang saja, sharingannya bangkit.

* * *

 ***o***

* * *

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget sekali saat melihatku, Sasuke-kun?"

― _kun_?

Sasuke mencengkram erat selimut berwarna emas dan marun yang kini menutupi kakinya. Matanya menatap lurus pada mata sewarna kelabu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang. Hatinya bergetar, ada sesuatu yang sesak yang berdetum dengan keras. Sasuke menggeram dalam hati ketika tangan kurus dan berwarna putih itu menyodorkan sendok―menyuapinya―dengan makanan yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia makan. Sasuke berusaha menutup mulutnya, namun seolah terhipnotis, mulutnya bergerak sendiri menerima suapan.

 _Bahkan dulu bertatap mata_ _'pun dia enggan!_ ―Sasuke menggeram dalam hati

"Berhentilah berpura-pura perduli, Hyuuga." Nada suaranya dingin―Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini

Dalam hati Sasuke merapalkan jutsu dengan harapan tangannya akan membentuk segel, namun yang didapatkan oleh kenyataan adalah tangannya yang terpaku di atas selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Apa lagi ini? Sejak kapan Hinata punya jutsu sekuat ini untuk menaklukannya? Bahkan senyum sendu yang terpajang di bibirnya 'pun membuat Sasuke terbungkam paku. Astaga, apa ini?

Ini genjutsu.

Mugen Tsuyukomi telah berakhir dan Madara ataupun Kaguya tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin segala kejadian tidak logis ini didapatkan olehnya?

Sasuke menyentak dalam hati.

Ini palsu!

Gadis bergaun cantik itu kembali menarik tangannya. Tatapannya berubah lara, ada senyuman tidak enak yang bertengger di bibirnya yang tipis―dan demi Tuhan!―Sasuke benci melihatnya seperti itu!

"Sebulan lagi kita akan menikah Sasuke-kun, jadi coba terbiasalah denganku yah."

 _Sebulan?_

― _Drama macam apa ini?!_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading-,_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ***o***

* * *

"Etoo, a-apakah U-uchiha-san diijinkan memelihara A-aoi-chan?"

Sasuke menoleh. Matanya dapat melihat wajah kikuk gadis itu yang masih menatap sandal yang tengah diinjaknya―mungkin itu lebih menarik dari pada melihat Sasuke. Gadis yang kini berjalan beriringan menuju keluar hutan itu sedari tadi menunduk. Enggan bertatap mata dengannya. Tsk, kalau yang di sampingnya ini adalah Ino atau Sakura sudah pasti dari tali gendang telinganya pecah karena selalu berteriak. Hah, beruntung Hinata itu tipe pendiam.

Sasuke sadari gadis itu selalu menunduk ketika berjalan, apakah dia tidak takut menabrak pohon atau apapun itu? Khe, angkat dagumu dan busungkan dadamu Nona. Nama Hyuuga yang kau sandang bisa jatuh kalau kau seperti itu—Sasuke membatin.

Diam. Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu diam-diam melirik ke sampingnya. Perhatikan. Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak berteriak histeris ataupun mendekatinya di akademi.

Hinata gadis yang pemalu―

―dan Sasuke suka.

"Hn _."―Kaa-sama akan senang._

Sasuke menambahkan dalam hati.

Matanya melirik ke arah gadis mungil itu yang juga diam-diam melirik Sasuke, dan setelah itu menunduk―lagi. Uchiha kecil itu menghela nafas, kepalanya memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa melewati introgasi Kaa-sama nya tentang gadis kecil yang dia bawa pulang ke mansion Uchiha ini.

Sebenarnya jika tidak ingin repot, Sasuke bisa meminta saja Kelinci itu agar dia membawanya sendiri ke mansion. Itu simple. Namun yang dipikirkan Sasuke berlawanan arah—apa jadinya kalau penghuni mansion melihat Sasuke datang dengan Kelinci yang tengah meringkuk di gendongannya? Sasuke si lemah yang penyayang hewan? Pfft~

Sasuke menghela nafas. Rasanya dia akan mengacuhkan hal itu. Dia akan berlaku tidak peduli dengan pendapat para penghuni klan yang lain, yang dia perdulikan hanya apa pendapat Tou-sama nya tentang hal ini. Mungkin pria tua itu akan bertanya, sejak kapan kau suka hewan? Dan Anikinya hanya akan mengernyitkan alis. Jangan ditanya tentang Kaa-sama. Wanita cantik yang lembut itu mungkin akan mengurusi si kecil putih.

Matanya melirik ke arah samping.

Kelinci putih itu masih ada dalam gendongan Hinata, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa iri mencuil sedikit kesadarannya. Oh, apa yang dia rasakan.

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Begitupun dengan Hinata.

Mereka sudah keluar hutan. Sasuke memikirkan kembali apa yang akan dilakukan bila membawa Hinata ke mansionnya. Hanya membuatkan kandang dia sampai membawa gadis Hyuuga itu? Ck, payah sekali.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku yang mengurusi Kelinci itu sendiri." Sasuke berucap dengan nada dingin. Mata kelamnya menyorot datar pada insesitas di putri Hyuuga yang kelihatan ragu. Oh ayolah, Sasuke bukan anak jahat yang akan membakar Kelinci itu sebagai hidangan. Serius.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dengan ragu-ragu menyerahkan Aoi pada Sasuke.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Hinata bertanya. Menatap mata bulat Sasuke yang selegam jelaga dalam-dalam.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali." Sasuke membuang nafas, kemudian merebut si putih yang ada di tangan Hinata. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Kelinci dalam dekapan Sasuke terdiam seolah merasa nyaman.

Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya, tanda bahwa saat ini dia merasa gugup. Kepalanya menunduk—lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas dibuatnya. "Lalu bagaimana kalau a-aku mau mengunjungi Aoi-chan?" Suaranya pelan, lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan belum lagi dengan nada suaranya yang lembut. Sumpah, Sasuke seperti merasa dibuai agar segera tidur.

"Tinggal datang ke rumahku, beres." Pemuda Uchiha itu menyahut santai, dan Hinata mendengarnya merona.

"U-uh…"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Harusnya memang tidak masalah, sih kalau dia hanya tinggal datang ke mansion Uchiha. Hanya saja kalau memang dia berpapasan ingin mengunjungi Aoi namun Sasuke sedang tidak ada di mansion bagaimana? Lalu kalau dia sedang bermain dengan Aoi di komplek Uchiha apa yang akan dikatakan oleh para Uchiha lainnya? Duuh,

Sasuke memperhatikan pipi gadis itu yang memerah. Rasanya siang ini tidak begitu panas. Oh, benar. Jaket tebal yang dikenakan gadis itu rasanya lebih panas dari siang musim panas sekalipun. Ingin rasanya menggantinya dengan Yukata tipis, atau pakaian yang sering dikenakan Ino dan Sakura. Well, namun rasanya Hinata akan cocok memakai pakaian seperti ini.

"Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan." Sasuke merapikan Aoi dalam gendongannya. Kemudian mendengus ketika Hinata menatapnya seolah khawatir. "Aku pergi." Dan Sasuke berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya menatap punggung si bungsu Uchiha dalam diam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke terdiam dengan secangkir teh deerjeling hangat yang dipegangnya. Iris jelaganya memperhatikan corak pada cangkir putih itu. Ini berbeda. Desa mana yang membuat cangkir seperti ini? Ini bukanlah kayu yang digunakan untuk minum teh. Seberapa kaya Hyuuga manis itu hingga mampu membeli hal-hal seperti ini?

Ruangan besar yang ditempati ini sama sekali bukanlah mansion Hyuuga.

Sasuke pernah berkunjung sekali ke acara minum teh antar klan. Furniture dan interior Hyuuga itu klasik, sama seperti tata kramanya dan ini? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan segala keanehan ini? Tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah seolah tidak ada sedikitpun cakra yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak mampu mengaktifkan sharingan untuk mendeteksi waktu. Hyuuga tidak akan mengijinkan souke mereka memakai pakaian setipis itu meskipun hanya di dalam ruangan. Hyuuga itu ketat.

Hinata.

Gadis itu sangat berbeda. Dia Hinata. Dia masih tetap Hinata.

Gaun tipis ungu transparan itu. Sial! Apa dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan Hyuuga Hiashi kalau memakai pakaian setipis itu? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke masih pria normal yang akan terangsang kalau diberi pemandangan seperti ini!

Ada seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata amethyst, Sasuke memperkirakan kalau dia masih keturunan Hyuuga. Dia mirip seperti Neji, namun dia bukanlah Neji. Entah siapa, Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masuk ke kamar. Pakaiannya aneh. Hinata berdiri di depan pemuda itu membicarakan entah apa. Jarak mereka cukup jauh meskipun masih dalam satu ruangan. Sasuke kembali memperkirakan sejak kapan Hyuuga memdekor ulang mansion mereka dengan sesuatu yang _wah_ seperti ini?

"Aku menemukan Sasuke-kun, tapi keadaannya mengkhawatirkan. Kalau bisa pernikahannya ditunda sampai beberapa minggu ke depan." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih, Sasuke menajamkan telinganya.

"Mister Hiashi sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Nona."

"Itu terlalu cepat. Kondisinya sedang tidak baik." Sasuke mendengarnya sayup-sayup. Gadis itu membelakanginya, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. "Aku tidak ingin ketika hari pernikahan dia tiba-tiba drop."

Tidak ada sahutan, Sasuke menghela nafas pelan.

"Ha'i Hinata-sama."

Setelahnya si Pemuda membalikan tubuhnya, pergi dari ruangan ini setelah menundukan tubuhnya sopan pada Hinata. Sudah Sasuke duga, dia adalah salah satu anggota Hyuuga. Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Hinata berbalik dan melangkah kakinya menuju ke arahnya. Oh lihat, bagaimana kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Senyum manis penuh kelembutan yang hanya diarahkan padanya. Lihat bagaimana semua kemewahan itu tercipta hanya untuknya. Ini Hinata. Ini Hinata. Sasuke meyakinkan dalam hati.

"Kabuto-san akan datang siang ini, kuharap dia senang mendengar kau sudah sadar." Hinata berucap lembut, senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya. Gadis itu mendudukan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang, dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya secara sempurna. Ketika dia ingin menepis jemari halus itu yang membelai sisi wajahnya dan menyingkirkan anak rambut, Sasuke dihadapkan dengan tangan yang seolah mengkhianatinya dan malah menerima perlakuan manis itu dengan nyaman.

Tunggu apa tadi?!

"Kabuto?" Sasuke berucap, penuh gumaman namun diartikan Hinata sebagai pertanyaan.

"Dokter pribadi Uchiha. Orochimaru-san tengah pergi, sementara digantikan oleh Kabuto-san."

Sejak kapan si laknat berdua itu jadi dokter pribadi Uchiha? Sasuke menatap amethyst Hinata dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyelami apa yang tengah gadis itu rencanakan. Segala kebohongan ini. Sial! Ini busuk!

Hinata tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang masih terlihat datar. Gadis itu mendekap tubuh Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut piyama sutra. Senyum di bibir Hinata semakin melebar. Kepadatan pekerjaan Sasuke yang mengejar waktu sebelum hari pernikahan membuat Hinata tidak bisa bermanja-manja seperti sekarang ini.

Sasuke terpaku.

Tubuhnya kembali mengkhianati dirinya.

Genjutsu yang sangat hebat. Ini benar-benar patut diacungi jempol. Siapa yang membuat mimpi ini? Kaguya? Kh, dia sudah mati! Madara? Pak tua itu bahkan lebih bodoh daripada Itachi. Lalu siapa yang bisa sekuat ini mengaktifkan mimpi seperti sekarang?

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya, Sasuke sedikit banyaknya merasa kecewa. Amethyst gadis itu menatap langsung onyx kelam Sasuke. Sejak kapan dia begitu berani? Hanya bertatap mata 'pun biasanya Hinata tidak berani. Sasuke mempertanyakan dalam hati. Bibir ranum itu tersenyum tipis, namun sorot matanya penuh kesenduan.

"Biasanya kau langsung menghindar kalau aku seperti ini." Tawa penuh ironi itu menguar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang masih mencengkram selimut.

Siapa yang sebenarnya menghindar?!

Sejak Sasuke ditetapkan sebagai nuke-nin dan bertemu dengannya dalam kesempatan beberapa misi, Hinata bahkan seolah menganggapkan tidak ada. Meski Sasuke tertolong dengan gadis itu yang seolah menyembunyikannya dari para pengejar, namun tatapan gadis itu yang menatapnya berbeda membuat Sasuke terkoyak. Mereka teman yang baik dulu. Saling mengasihi, berbagi makanan bersama, Sasuke ingat momen-momen indah yang diingatnya dalam memori. Selalu. Sasuke mengingat segala hal yang indah itu setiap inchinya tidak terlupakan.

"Tsk, kau berat." Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakiti gadis itu. Hinata menegapkan tubuhnya, kemudian membantu Sasuke ketika tau pemuda itu akan mendudukan dirinya dengan menyandar ke dipan ranjang.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Itachi-nii akan ke sini besok, di sangat merindukanmu kau tau." Hinata tertawa kecil dengan telapak tangan yang menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Itachi masih hidup?" Kerongkongannya tercekat. Ingatannya membayang kejadian di mana Itachi mengatakan semua kebenaran itu sebelum lenyap. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi. Mata Sasuke terasa panas.

Itachi, Anikinya.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. "Tentu saja, apa kau sedikit lupa ingatan atau bagaimana?" Hinata menjadikan semuanya seperti lawakan, gadis itu mencubit pelan hidung mancung Sasuke. "Biasanya kau akan langsung menghindar kalau aku mulai seperti ini." Hinata melanjutkan. Senyumnya terlihat sendu, sama seperti bulu mata lentiknya yang merunduk sayu.

Sasuke terpaku melihatnya.

Seolah Sasuke berbeda.

Hinata mengatakan semuanya seolah Sasuke yang bersamanya itu berbeda.

"Bisa kau jelaskan aku seperti apa?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah riview. Sejujurnya saya sebagai author merasa senang, itu sebagai penghargaan pribadi untuk saya. Maaf bila ada yang masih bingung dengan jalan ceritanya. Bagi yang masih bingung Sasuke distorasi waktu atau tidak, itu akan dijelaskan di chapter nanti. Ini masih to be continue atau masih berlanjut selama keterangan belum dituliskan complite. Mohon bersabar:) Kritik dan saran diperlukan untuk membuat tulisan saya menjadi lebih baik. Tanpa kalian, newbie seperti saya bukanlah apa-apa:)

Salam hangat,

Panda Merah.

 ** _Thank's for reading-,_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke masih terduduk di ranjangnya memikirkan apa yang Hinata ucapkan beberapa saat lalu. Cerita panjang lebar yang diungkapkan dengan berbagai ekspresi itu membuat Sasuke tertegun. Perasaan tercubit membuatnya menekan dada sakit. Hinata menceritakan dengan fasih bahwa sosok Sasuke yang dikenalnya sangatlah berbeda.

Sangat-sangat-sangat berbeda, dan Sasuke ingin menyangkalnya dengan pasti.

Hinata tertawa pelan dengan tatapan menerawang. "Mungkin kepalamu terbentur hmm? Kau bicara seperti tidak mengenalku."

"Dan kau bicara seolah kau bukan Hinata yang kukenal."

Hinata tampak tersentak. Gadis itu menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. Bola mata amethystnya tampak menatap heran sosok Sasuke yang bermimik serius. Meski sungkan ataupun gugup, Hinata mencoba tersenyum biasa meski terlihat kikuk. Ah, bahkan ekspresi gadis di hadapannya itu tampak benar-benar kaku sekarang.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengenalku, Sasuke-kun." Hinata berucap lirih seraya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

Sasuke berdecak. Bertengkar dengan Hinata dari dunia lain ini membuatnya hampir tersulut emosi. Apa-apaan katanya bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu? Dari gadis itu bangun hingga terlelap lagi di alam mimpi, Sasuke tau dengan benar kesehariannya. Anggaplah bahwa dia adalah stalker ulung yang berbakat. Oh, memang benar. Sasuke bahkan rela memanjat pagar tinggi mansion Hyuuga dan menyelinap ke belakang rumah gadis itu hanya untuk memantaunya dari kejauhan.

"Ceritakan padaku, Hinata." Sasuke mengulangi pemintaannya dengan tatapan serius. Menatap dalam-dalam sosok Hinata yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan sedih.

Bolehkah Sasuke berpikir bahwa selama ini Sasuke dunia ini menyakiti Hinata-Nya?

Oh tidak, itu pikiran negative. Sasuke mencintai Hinata dan Hinata mencintai Sasuke.

"Kau itu menyebalkan." Hinata mencubit pipi Sasuke, dan Sasuke tampak terkejut. Dia tertawa pelan sebelum merapikan rambut indigo panjangnya yang terurai. "Kau sangat sering mengabaikanku."

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak sedih, Sasuke semakin merasa sesak. Mengabaikan darimana? Bukankah Sasuke yang sering diabaikan oleh Hinata dulu? Hinata seolah membalikan fakta yang ada. Sasuke tidak terima semua ini! Oh, topeng munafik macam apa yang sedang dipakai gadis itu sekarang? Jangan pura-pura sedih Hyuuga sialan!

Sasuke membuang nafasnya kesal.

"Kalau aku mengabaikanmu lalu kau apa?" Sasuke menatap mata amethyst itu lurus-lurus. Hinata terpaku bingung tanpa suara. "Kau sering mengacuhkanku." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan nada dingin.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Hinata berbisik tidak mengerti.

Sasuke membuang muka ke lain arah. Tidak ingin menatap Hinata yang kini seolah mengintimidasinya. Oh, gadis itu seolah tidak terima ketika Sasuke mengemukakan fakta yang sebenarnya.

 _Krieeet_

"Nona, Itachi-sama sudah datang."

Suara bernada datar itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata mengalihkan eksitensinya ke asal suara. Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Itu Hyuuga Neji.

Harusnya Neji mati di peperangan tahun lalu. Lalu kenapa pemuda berambut panjang seperti sadako itu ada di sini? Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Dia masih suka menatap tajam orang lain yang dekat dengan Hinata. Ah, over protectifnya masih berlanjut ke zaman ini rupanya.

Oh, Ya.

Ini dunia yang berbeda dengannya. Sasuke harusnya menyadari bahwa di dunia lain darinya, segala hal bisa terjadi. Termasuk Neji yang hidup, dan Itachi—

Ah, fakta Itachi masih hidup di dunia ini.

"Biarkan Nii-san masuk, Neji-san."

Sasuke membeku diam.

Ada sebagian hatinya yang berharap bahwa Itachi yang dulu dikenalnya tidak berubah di dunia ini. Itachi yang menyayanginya. Itachi yang mengorbankan segala hal untuk Otouto nya. Sasuke berharap Itachi yang sama. Meskipun harapan itu sangat kecil terjadi. Bolehkah semua ini terkabul?

"Hinata-san."

Vokal berat itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata mengangkat kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sosok tampan dengan balutan jas mahal berjalan dengan dagu terangkat menampilkan kesan congak padanya. Si sulung Uchiha yang arogan.

Sasuke menatap tidak percaya sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya itu.

Hinata melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Itachi yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis pula.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil teh, silahkan mengobrol terlebih dahulu." Hinata berucap lembut seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Gadis itu masih memajang senyum manisnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat ayu.

Gaun transparan yang dipakai Hinata membuat Sasuke kembali berseru dalam hati. Bahkan dari jarak jauh 'pun dalaman yang dipakai Hinata keliatan menggoda. Ini tidak adil. Ada Itachi di sini, bukan hanya dirinya! Apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan coba menampilkan privasi itu pada orang lain?

Itachi mendudukan dirinya di tempat Hinata sebelumnya. Onyx kelam itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau tampak terkejut." Suara datar Itachi yang khas menyapa telinganya. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak. Membiarkan kerinduannya pada Itachi membuncah. Ingat Sasuke, ini bukan Itachi dari dunianya. Ini berbeda.

"Aku hanya terkejut bahwa aku masih hidup." Sasuke menjawab seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada dipan ranjang yang kokoh. Bahkan untuk menahan semua kenyataan yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi 'pun Sasuke tidak sanggup. Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk kembali kehilangan kenyataan yang ada. Meski yang ada di depannya ini masih sama saja dengan Itachi, namun semuanya nampak berbeda.

Itachi yang di depannya terlihat kecewa.

"Tampaknya kau masih memiliki niat bunuh diri." Itachi membuang pandangannya ke segala arah, enggan menatap sosok di depannya tersebut. "Hinata-san gadis baik. Kau akan sangat bersyukur nanti menikah dengannya." Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya secara menoleh ke arah Sasuke seraya tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke menggertakankan giginya kesal.

Yang Hinata cintai itu Sasuke dari dunia ini, bagaimana bisa Sasuke menerima hati Hinata yang terpaut pada orang lain meskipun mereka satu Sasuke? Sasuke mendesah keras. Ini perkara yang tidak mudah. Tidak ada yang mengerti Sasuke sekarang. Dia ingin berkata dengan lantang bahwa Sasuke bukanlah dari dunia ini.

Oh, Sasuke lupa.

Ini genjutsu.

Uchiha bungsu itu terpaku diam mengingat sesuatu. Ini hanyalah mimpi. Itu tandanya Sasuke hanya harus mengikuti alur mimpi itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Ah, masa bodo siapa yang membuat Mugen Tsuyukomi kembali berlanjut. Memimpikan Hinata yang balas mencintainya merupakan suatu anugrah. Meskipun semua ini tidak nyata, namun Sasuke ingin bahagia.

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menerima semua kepalsuan ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan kau terbangun dan gadis yang mengacuhkanmu sedari dulu tiba-tiba berlaku seolah mencintaiku." Sasuke merancau dengan nada frustasi. Itachi terdiam melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan dalam. Sasuke tidak peduli. "Aku bukan Sasuke yang dia ingin—"

"Kau Sasuke." Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan nada dingin, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu terpaku. Lidah Sasuke kelu melihat tatapan Itachi yang seolah akan memangsanya. "Selamanya kau akan tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Adikku." Itachi memotong dengan nada dalam. Berartian tidak ada sanggahan ataupun layangan protes berujar padanya.

Sasuke terdiam.

Ya.

Itachi benar.

Semua yang dikatakan Itachi adalah kebenaran yang tidak bisa Sasuke sangkal faktanya.

Mau di dunia apapun, ataupun di dimensi apapun Sasuke berada, dia akan selamanya menjadi Sasuke. Akan selamanya menjadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke, adik dari Uchiha Itachi dan anggota bungsu dari Uchiha. Selamanya. Tidak akan ada yang dapat merubah takdir itu. Tidak ada, bahkan jika Tuhan berkendak, Sasuke akan selamanya mengingat bahwa dia adalah Uchiha dan adik dari Itachi.

"Tapi yang Hinata inginkan adalah Sasuke yang berbeda." Sasuke menyanggah dengan nada lirih.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas kesal. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kemudian menempel dan menoyor dahi Sasuke membuat pemuda berambut Raven itu terpaku diam. Perlakuan yang dia rindukan ini membuatnya membatu.

"Sudah kubilang. Mau kau Sasuke zaman ini, atau Sasuke dari zaman Shinobi 'pun kau adalah Sasuke." Itachi berucap dengan senyuman tipis yang hinggap di bibirnya. Sasuke melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Kata-kata itu seoleh Itachi tau dengan benar apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak terkejut ketika aku terbangun dan ada dua orang anak kembar yang memanggilku Tou-chan?" Itachi tertawa kecil, tawa merdu yang membuat Sasuke semakin terkejut akan kenyataan yang ada. Pria dewasa itu kemudian mengacak-acak surai raven adiknya. "Ini takdir terbaik yang dilukiskan Tuhan untuk kita. Berterimakasihlah." Lanjutnya dengan senyum tulus yang berkembang di bibir tipis Itachi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Suaranya lirih terdengar samar. "Kupikir ini adalah Yume."

"Yume? Siapa yang akan membangkitkan dendam bodoh seperti itu?" Itachi tergelak.

Tunggu!

Kalau Itachi sudah memahami segala hal yang terjadi padanya, apakah itu tandanya Itachi juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sasuke? Apakah itu tandanya yang di depannya adalah Itachi yang sama seperti Itachi yang dulu? Itachi yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk Sasuke, yang melakukan hal dan tanggung jawab selayaknya seorang kakak? Itachi ini adalah Itachi yang sama?

"Kau…" Suara Sasuke tercekat. "Bukankah kau sudah mati?"

Itachi menganggukan kepalanya singkat. "Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi ketika aku terbangun, aku sudah ada di rumah sakit dan yang menyapaku pertama kali adalah dua orang anak kembar." Itachi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, Sasuke harus memberikan tropi kebanggaan ucapan terpanjang kepada kakaknya itu kalau bukan dalam keadaan serius sekarang. "Aku pikir semuanya adalah Yume, namun ketika aku semakin menjelajahi dunia ini, aku tau… ini bukanlah mimpi."

"Jadi kau Itachi?"

"Aku memang Itachi." Itachi menampilkan senyum tulus dan tipisnya, terlihat sangat dewasa. Sasuke merasa sebagai adik kecilnya kembali. "Aku Itachi yang memiliki tiga orang anak, dan satu istri yang sangat cantik. Tuhan mengabulkan semua keinginanku."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Siapa wanita yang menjadi istrimu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kubilang istriku adalah Konan." Sasuke hampir tergelak jika saya senyum tulus tidak hadir di bibir kakaknya. Astaga. Bukankah Konan adalah kekasih Pein?

Itachi tertawa kecil, kemudian memandang mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Tatapan meneduhkan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Adik yang sangat Itachi sayangi.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia sekarang." Itachi mengacak-acak kembali surai raven itu. "Kau mencintai Hinata, jadi sekarang Tuhan berikan dia padamu. Di dunia shinobi kau mungkin tidak bisa bersatu dengannya, tapi di sini, segala yang kau mau bisa kau capai."

"Apa kau mencintai Konan, nii-san?"

"Ya." Itachi membuang muka, pipinya memerah. "Sangat."

Ya.

Itachi benar.

Tuhan sudah memberikan apa yang diinginkannya sejak dia mengenal kata suka. Dia ingin Hinata, dan Tuhan memberikan semua itu meski Sasuke harus melewati penderitaan yang pedih terlebih dahulu. Hinata. Tuhan memberikan Hinata dengan tangan terbuka sekarang. Membuat wanita itu mencintainya meski Sasuke harus terlempar pada zaman entah apa.

Sasuke harusnya bahagia.

Harusnya tidak ada lagi pertentangan dan pergolakan dalam dirinya.

Apa yang kurang?

Itachi yang selalu melindunginya kini ada bersamanya. Hinata yang dicintainya mencintainya. Lalu apa lagi? Sasuke hanya harus bersyukur atas apa yang Tuhan berikan.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum menatap mata onyx hangat milik kakaknya tersebut. "Apa… Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama masih hidup?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada samar. Dia sudah menguatkan hatinya bila hal lain yang diinginkannya berkebalikan.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Mereka masih hidup, dan tidak ada kudeta lagi." Itachi menjawab dengan nada lembut, seolah memberikan permen manis yang tiada habisnya. Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ya. Inilah yang Tuhan berikan padanya atas imbalan kepedihan yang dirasakannya dulu. "Dan anakmu dalam perut Hinata-san juga masih hidup."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tuhan ternyata juga memberikan hadiah yang sangat besar untuknya. Meski bukan dia sendiri yang membuahi wanita itu, toh Sasuke pada masa ini juga adalah Sasuke. Dirinya yang lain. Betapa Tuhan sangat menyayanginya. Tolol bila Sasuke menyalahkan sang pencipta takdir itu.

Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, adiknya itu tampaknya masih syok.

"Berbahagialah dengan Hinata-san." Ucapnya pelan diiringi senyum tulus.

Itachi kemudian bangkit dari berdirinya, bersamaan itu pula pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan Hinata yang membawa nampan berisi teko dan tiga cangkir di atasnya. Raut wajah wanita itu tampak lembut, masih sama seperti Hinata di dunia shinobi. Ah, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke akan menolak maha karya itu?

"Nii-san sudah mau pergi?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut bingung sambil meletakan nampan di atas nakas. "Atau aku terlalu lama membuatkan tehnya?" Hinata kembali bertanya, namun Itachi menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan dan senyum tipis.

"Sasuke sudah baik-baik saja." Itachi menolehkan kepalanya pada adiknya yang berwajah datar itu. "Aku akan menemui Hiashi-sama dan membicarakan pernikahan kalian yang akan dilaksanakan minggu ini."

Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut. Dia baru akan protes pada Itachi saat tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawa gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan adanya Itachi, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan posesif dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang wanita itu.

Itachi mendengus. Dasar bocah. Kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan adiknya itu di kamar ini beserta calon adik iparnya.

Tuhan begitu baik.

Setelah Sasuke menyalahkan Tuhan atas takdir dan kematian orang-orang tersayangnya satu persatu, sekarang Tuhan hadirkan kembali gulali manis orang-orang yang dikasihinya membalas cintanya. Tuhan adil. Hanya saja kita tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan tuhan berikan nanti.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review ^_^ Duuuuh~ aku senang arigatou^^

Hmmm, kukira di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan semuaaaaaa~ Terima kasih Terima kasih terima kasih~ Anooo, ada yang masih bingung dengan cerita ini? Huuuuu-, gomene buat yang masih bingung hmmm, kurang jelas latarnya yah?

Terima kasih untuk silent reader yang sudah membaca dan untuk yang me-review,

Salam hangat,

 **Panda Merah**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi mengusap wajahnya. Senyum tipis berkembang di bibirnya yang ranum. Tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih melekat di tubuhnya yang sempurna. Beberapa pelayan berseragam hitam putih berlalu lalang di sekitar mansion. Ini rumah besar Hyuuga. Tempat Hinata tinggal, dan tempat Sasuke mengunjungi calon istrinya. Mansion Hyuuga di mana sang Heiress tinggal.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Itachi bersugesti sendiri.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto_  
**

* * *

Hinata menatap pantulan tubuh kurusnya di cermin yang terbalut gaun sutra mahal dengan tatapan kosong. Helaan nafas kembali menguar. Lagi. Entah berapa kali. Lady Hyuuga itu sudah lelah dengan pelik kehidupan yang menghujaminya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, getir. Ruangan minimalis yang hanya diisi seadanya itu membuat Hinata dapat menghindari sepersekian detik masalah kehidupan yang dialaminya.

Air mata mengembang di pelupuk matanya.

Iris lavender itu menatap bimbang sosok bayangan di cermin sana.

Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berbagai pertanyaan membuatnya kalut. Meski hati sebenarnya harus tenang, apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Dia masih seorang manusia yang mempunyai berbagai emosi. Takut.

Ada berbagai pertanyaan dengan awalan bagaimana yang berseliweran di kepalanya.

Sasuke baru saja sadar, dia masih linglung bahkan pada lingkungan sekitar saja dia seolah tidak kenal. Lalu bagaimana dia akan menanggapi kehamilan Hinata? Bagaimana kalau dia menuduh Hinata dengan orang lain dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat mendengar berita ini? Senang atau kecewa?

Lututnya melemas.

Hinata jatuh berlutut dengan tangan yang mendekap perutnya.

"Kami-sama…"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya saat kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan sudah mencapai batasnya, dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa. Dia bisa membuka portal, dan dengan mudahnya berpindah dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain. Dari satu zaman ke zaman lain. Bukan dengan dimensi ke dimensi lain dalam satu zaman. Kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan lebih dari pada itu. Lebih hebat. Lebih kuat. Jauh lebih hebat dan kuat dari yang dibayangkan pada umumnya.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya kembali.

Tubuhnya terasa panas. Pendingin ruangan terasa tidak mampu lagi menghangatkan. Itachi menghela nafas.

Selama ini para leluhur Uchiha menyembunyikannya dengan rapat.

Satu gulungan yang disembunyikan Danzo akhirnya membuka semuanya. Itulah kenapa Danzo mengumpulkan banyak sharingan untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena serakah, Danzo ingin membuktikan seberapa kuat sharingan yang diagung-agungkan oleh para Uchiha, terlebih karena orang tua brengsek itu telah berhasil merebut gulungan paling rahasia milik tetua Uchiha.

Sasuke bukan hanya memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan. Dia juga mempunyai Rinnegan.

Dua kekuatan mata yang tidak dapat dijelaskan bagaimana luar biasa kuatnya.

Itachi menghela nafas. Pria itu terdiam. Hanya detik jarum jam yang menjadi suara pengganti di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan bekas Hyuuga Neji, sebelum pria itu wafat diusia muda karena sakit keras. Sama seperti dunia ninja, Hyuuga Neji juga meninggal. Tidak susah bagi Itachi meminjam ruangan ini barang sebentar saja untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan matanya dan malah mengakibatkan dirinya terlempar lagi ke masa lampau? Masa ninja yang membuatnya kembali terluka. Kehilangan Hinatanya karena bunuh diri.

Itachi menggeleng lemah.

Dia harus meralat kembali ucapannya yang tadi dan menggantinya dengan kalimat baru tentang matanya. Ini semua demi masa depan Sasuke. Beberapa bulan lagi mungkin akan ada Uchiha baru yang berlarian di sekitar mansion Hyuuga. Hinata jelas tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, terlebih setelah Ayahnya—Hyuuga Hiashi—telah sakit-sakitan sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Mana mau Heiress itu diboyong ke mansion Uchiha?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya ketika pintu kamar terbuka. Ada Hinata dengan gaun sutra yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wanita itu masih sama seperti tadi, namun kini ekspresi wajahnya tampak lebih kusut.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada pelan ketika Hinata beringsut mendekatinya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu menggeleng pelan. Amethyst berkilau miliknya memandang jelaga milik Sasuke.

Semenit setelah Itachi meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke sudah bersikap lunak padanya. Itu merupakan suatu yang berarti. Sangat berarti. Setelah bertahun-tahun Hinata kehilangan sosok hangat Sasuke, kini dengan tiba-tiba dihadirkan dengan senyum tipis lelaki itu yang membuatnya terpana. Hinata kembali jatuh cinta.

Sama seperti dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke kecil yang berlarian di sekeliling halaman mansion Hyuuga.

Hinata menatap figure Sasuke dalam diam. Jemari mungil itu meremas gaunnya sutranya yang lembut.

"A-apa Sasuke-kun sudah merasa baikan?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada pelan. Tungkai kakinya semakin melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dipan ranjang.

Air mukanya mencoba se-tenang mungkin. Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke merasa pusing bila dia membicarakan tentang ini cepat-cepat. Demi Kami-sama! Uchiha bungsu itu baru sadar dan Hinata sudah membuatnya kembali kepikiran dengan berita yang akan dia sampaikan? Oh, tentu saja. Heiress Hyuuga cukup tahu situasi dan kondisi yang tengah terjadi ini.

Gadis mungil itu mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Menatap onyx kelam Sasuke dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyelami lautan tanpa akhir yang berujung pada jurang kegelapan di muara hati. Sasuke seolah menutup rapat-rapat tirai kehidupan yang dia jalani. Enggan menyibak kurungan itu walau hanya sedetik.

Hinata menghela nafas. Sosok di depannya tidak mengucapkan apapun, namun malah menatapnya seolah baru melihat.

"Aku akan keluar. Kau bisa memanggilku bila ada sesuatu."

"Jangan pergi."

Hinata baru akan beranjak saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram lembut, dan dalam satu hentakan kuat si bungsu Uchiha membawa sang Heiress dalam pelukan hangatnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan pergi lagi." Bariton itu mendesis gusar. "Tetap di sini dan jangan meninggalkanku untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Pelukan posesif itu dirasakan Hinata, terlebih saat Sasuke menyelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher gadis itu dan menghirup wangi lavender yang disuguhkan dalam-dalam. Seolah takut bila sedetik kemudian gadis indigo di rengkuhannya akan pergi. Akan menghilang. Akan meninggalkannya. Sasuke menggertakan giginya gusar.

Hinata meremas piyama sutra yang dikenakan oleh Sasuke.

Cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk mata amethystnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Dadanya sesak. Dan perutnya seolah dihujami dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dengan lincah. Astaga, Hinata harap saat ini telinganya tidak salah mendengar apalagi sampai ini hanyalah ilusi. Heiress Hyuuga itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakan yang membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Sang Princess mendekap Sasuke erat-erat. Menghirup mint yang menguar. Dia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Tidak akan." Suaranya terdengar parau. "Sampai kapan 'pun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

UUUU-, maafkan daku yang suka menelantarkan fic ini~ Sebelumnya sempet ragu juga apa mau ending di chapter ketiga atau enggak. Sempet bimbang juga. Endingnya malah jadi gantung kalo di complete kan. Akhirnya setelah pemikiran panjang TARAAAAAAA~ Jadilah chapter empat yang alurnya maksa ini T^T Maaf gabisa bales review satu-satu! Hampura-hampura -_-

Untuk yang yang review iloveyou fullll~~ Makasih udah jadi penyemangat :v Untuk yang fav atau yang follow thanks banget itu udah jadi penyemangat pribadi daku~

 _ **Salam hangat-,**_

 _ **Panda Merah**_


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi berniat masuk ke dalam kamar yang tengah ditempati oleh Hinata dan Sasuke setelah beberapa menit dilaluinya untuk sekedar berpikir matang. Itachi akan jelas memberitahukan sesuatu pada adik tunggalnya itu sejelas-jelasnya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar membuatnya terguncang.

"Wah, ternyata aku gagal membunuh Sasuke-san yah?"

* * *

 **.**

 **(c) Panda Merah**

 **NARUTO (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fic ini. Bila adaa kesamaan ide atau cerita sesungguhnya itu bukanlah hal yang disengaja.**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun agar saya lebih dapat memperbaiki cerita ini.**

 **EYD, Miss Typo, dan segala tetek bengek yang salam bertebaran di sini.**

 **[Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **.**

* * *

"Hime-sama!" Pelayan berseragam hitam putih itu tampak terengah. Bola mata cokelat hazelnya bertubrukan dengan amethyst sang Heiress yang menatapnya dengan hangat. "S-sasuke-dono ada di depan!"

Senyum sumringah Hinata tampak mengembang. Dengan sekali gerakan, gadis cantik bergaun biru toska itu menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja. Tubuh semampainya berdiri tegap. Membuat sosoknya yang mungil terlihat sangat manis. Renda yang terjahit di gaunnya tampak mempermanis penampilan Heiress Hyuuga tersebut. Dewi Aprodite kemungkinan besar adalah nenek moyang dari Hyuuga, atau entah bagaimana si gadis Hyuuga itu mewarisi sebagian besar kecantikan yang tercipta.

Langkahnya terburu-buru. Senyumnya mengembang. Beberapa pelayan yang melintas diacuhkan sapanya, namun mereka hanya tersenyum; mengerti bahwa sang Tuan Puteri kesayangan mereka akan menemui Pangeran tercinta.

Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Nama yang sudah sangat Hinata kenal sejak dia masih merengek pada Okaa-sama karena enggan memakai Furisode berbelit. Pemuda minim ekspresi yang membuat Hinata banyak mengeluarkan semburat merah hanya karena sekali tatap. Pria bungsu dari klan Uchiha yang sangat disegani masyarakat. Hinata tidak mengelak kala dulu Neji sangat senang mengejeknya tentang bagaimana wajah bodohnya bersemu merah kala nama Sasuke disebut-sebut.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, dia sangat menyukai sosok tersebut. Tuhan melukiskan sosok yang sangat tampan itu dengan beragam warna yang memikat hati.

Hinata berlari. Melewati aula mansionnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Meninggalkan rangkaian bunga segar yang baru saja dia petik di kebun. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini dibandingkan bunga-bunga tersebut. Sangat penting; lagi-lagi pelayan yang dilewatinya tanpa sapa terlebih dahulu hanya tersenyum geli.

Sisi-sisi tiang berukiran sepasang cupid pemanah. Dinding-dinding berwarna putih gading polos dengan lambang dan figura-figura kekeluargaan besar klan tertua di Jepang tersebut dilewatinya dengan hati berbunga. Hinata tidak memperdulikan tata krama yang diajarkan oleh guru santun terbaik se-Jepang, atau Okaa-sama yang menasehatinya agar jangan selalu berlari-lari di dalam mansion dengan sepatu flat yang berdasar licin, juga Otou-sama yang hanya menghela nafas kala tingkahnya mendadak berubah ketika keluarga Uchiha mengunjungi Hyuuga.

Hinata memelankan laju kakinya. Gadis muda itu mengambil nafas panjang. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis nan manis tidak lupa ada semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi gemilnya. Jalannya berubah anggun, mata berbinarnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang yang hinggap. Perutnya terasa bergejolak; geli namun ada sensasi mengasikan yang tidak bisa terlupa.

Di ruang tamu, sosok yang sudah sangat familiar di mata Hinata tampak duduk dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar. Hanya sendirian. Ada pelayan yang datang membawakan nampan berisi teh hangat dan toples cemilan. Hinata buru-buru mencegatnya, dan berganti membawakan nampan itu.

Ekspresi sang pelayan menunjukan roman bertanya, dan Hinata lebih memilih menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Kukira akan ada surat yang datang sebelum Sasuke-kun kemari." Hinata berucap dengan senyum manis. Nampan tersebut diletakan di atas meja.

Pria dengan jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih itu hanya mengikuti pergerakan wanita di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Begitu 'pun dengan wajahnya yang tidak sarat akan emosi apapun. Dia begitu dingin. Tidak terjangkau, apalagi tersentuh dengan sentuhan.

Tapi Hinata tetap menyukainya.

"Itachi yang menyuruhku kemari."

Suaranya datar, dan Hinata cukup tersentak. Berarti pemuda itu tidak ada niatan sedikitpun datang kemari untuk menemuinya? Rasa sesak tiba-tiba saja begitu mengganjal, membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Untuk sekedar tersenyum saja rasanya begitu sulit. Mungkin yang terlihat saat ini hanya ringisan di bibirnya yang tipis.

"Kukira Sasuke-kun akan menemuiku." Hime Hyuuga itu berucap lirih.

Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Tidak peduli. Terlalu acuh. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata hanyalah teman masa kecil membosankan yang sering membuntutinya kemana 'pun Uchiha bungsu itu pergi. Hinata yang menyebalkan. Hinata yang menyusahkan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Itachi mengambil nafas panjang. Onyx tajamnya dapat menemukan sosok bersurai putih yang tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Kedua matanya memejam. Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Itachi terhenyak dalam kenyataan yang ada.

Kenapa tidak terpikir?

Yang lebih membingungkan, bagaimana sosok itu bisa ada di mansion ini? Ada urusan apa?

"Toneri Otsutsuki." Itachi berdesis. Melapalkan nama pemuda itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Itachi sangat membenci pemuda keturunan Otsutsuki itu. Terlebih apa yang dia perbuat pada Sasuke. Tanpa perlu mendengar penjelasan apapun, Itachi sudah dengan jelas mengerti makna dari apa yang diucapkan Toneri barusan.

Toneri yang mencelakai Sasuke.

Sungguh, bila Itachi ada di dunia ninja sekarang. Dia akan lebih suka menggunakan genjutsunya pada pemuda itu.

Sosok tampan di belakang Itachi hanya menyeringai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Mobil yang Sasuke kendarai tidak dapat dikendalikan sehingga menabrak pembatas dinding dan ditemukan seminggu kemudian dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata buruk mengingat dia baru saja kecelakaan. Mobil mewah keluaran limited itu hangus terbakar, dan sosok pemuda keturunan utama klan Uchiha berada tepat di samping bangkai mobilnya. Tidak ada luka. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki cidera sedikitpun di kepala atau di lengan. Itu sedikit mengherankan pihak Uchiha, terlebih Hinata yang saat itu datang dengan panik memaksa Itachi untuk membawa Sasuke tinggal di mansionnya saja agar Hinata lugas merawatnya.

Oh—sebelumnya Hinata memang sudah memikirkan apa saja yang akan terjadi bila membawa Sasuke ke mansion Hyuuga. Pemuda itu mungkin akan pergi begitu dia sadar, mengingat dia sama sekali tidak menyukai Hinata dan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Heiress Hyuuga tersebut.

Tapi, keadaan Sasuke lebih penting.

Itachi sering kali keluar kota untuk menjalankan tugasnya, sedangkan Ayah dan Ibu pemuda itu tinggal di Osaka, bukan di Tokyo. Sasuke akan sendirian di mansion besar Uchiha, mungkin hanya ditemani pelayan—namun Hinata tidak akan membiarkan pelayan manapun merawat calon suaminya, cukup Hinata seorang.

Dia mungkin terlalu egois. Hinata tahu. Sangat tahu.

Inilah sisinya yang tidak bisa tolak.

Uchiha itu begitu tampan, lebih daripada itu Hinata sudah menyukainya sejak mereka masih kanak-kanak dulu. Ini perasaan yang tulus. Hinata yakin, sangat yakin.

Hinata memejamkan matanya.

Kejadian malam itu juga murni Hinata memakai perasaannya, meski dia tahu Sasuke hanya sekedar melampiaskan keinginan biologisnya. Hinata tahu, namun dia enggan berkomentar. Cukup Sasuke berada di sisinya saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup dan Hinata tidak ingin meminta lebih.

Mereka sudah sering melakukannya.

Sasuke akan mengiriminya surat, memberitahukan bahwa pemuda Uchiha itu sudah berada di pavilliun selatan mansion Hyuuga. Hanya bagian itu yang tidak terjamah pelayan, dan ada gerbang tersendiri di bagian tersebut. Hinata akan datang ke sana. Memenuhi panggilan sang tunangan dengan nafsunya. Biarkan Hinata menyimpan sedikitnya kenangan menyenangkan bersama Uchiha muda itu. Biarkan saja meskipun bagi Sasuke; keberadaan Hinata hanya merupakan alat yang bisa dibuang sesuka hatinya, namun bagi Hinata; Sasuke lebih dari separuh poros hidupnya. Ah—itu lebih baik, dibandingkan melihat sang Uchiha bermain dengan para geisha rendahan.

Hinata menghela nafas. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Bila'pun nantinya Sasuke enggan untuk mengakui keberadaan dia dan janin yang tengah dikandungnya, Hinata lari pergi menjauh dari klan Uchiha maupun Hyuuga untuk membesarkan anaknya sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Thank's for reading-,_


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Itachi telah lama keluar, Hinata juga belum kembali. Jadi, pemuda itu kini hanya berbaring di tempat tidur dengan mengamati sekitarnya secara seksama.

Bagi Sasuke ini terlalu mendadak. Semua yang terjadi dan menimpanya membuatnya tidak siap. Sasuke tidak tahu dia harus berbuat apa untuk mengendalikan kondisi sekitarnya. Ini jaman yang benar-benar berbeda. Sasuke tidak terbiasa tidur di atas ranjang super besar dan kamar luas super mewah seperti yang sekarang dia tempati. Sasuke terbiasa dengan berbaring di futon tipis atas tatami dengan kamar minimalis yang hangat. Ah, mendadak Sasuke merindukan mansion tempatnya tinggal.

Hembusan nafas mengudara.

Pelan dan perlahan onyx Sasuke mulai membayang. Dia mulai merasa kantuk menyerang dan pusing di kepalanya mendadak terjadi. Kemudian hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **Disclaimer Naruto is original Masashi Kishimoto**

 **OOC, Typo, Alternative Universal, Crack Pairing, EYD—Adanya kesamaan dalam isi cerita, alur, maupun latar tempat kejadian merupakan hal yang tidak disengaja—dimohon untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan tidak plagiat tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.**

 **[Don't Like Don't Read!]**

 **Get Enjoy!**

* * *

Pening berangsur-angsur menghilang, digantikan dengan harum teh hitam khas yang mengenai indra penciumannya. Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka, kemudian tertutup kembali karena silau yang terasa. Onyx sewarna mutiara jelaga itu mengerjap pelan, sedetik kemudian keningnya mengerut dengan tatapan tajam yang sarat kebingungan.

Kamar luas mewah yang ditempatinya kini tergantikan dengan sebuah ruangan besar bewarna putih dan tidak terlihat ujungnya. Apakah sebegitu luasnya?

Apa ini seperti genjutsu? Atau dia kembali berpindah dimensi?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di kepalanya. Sasuke menggeram. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit ketika digerakan, kakinya mulai menuruni ranjang sederhana berukuran kecil yang sempat menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Semudah ini tergantikan? Atau Sasuke masih berada di dalam mimpi panjangnya?

Onyx itu kembali mengedar. Melihat sekitar dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat tubuhnya sendiri, masih berpakaian sama. Piyama tidur yang dikenakannya ketika di kamar Hyuuga mansion.

"Hei."

Suara datar bernada tajam itu menyeru, Sasuke refleks membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

Onyxnya membulat. Dia terkejut. Jantungnya berdetak keras dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Lelucon apa ini sebenarnya?!

"Kau—" Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Sosok di depannya terkekeh kecil, diikuti dengan seringai tipis yang membalut bibir ranumnya. Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi apapun selain mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba tersedat. Oksigen seolah hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Tuhan, apalagi ini sebenarnya?!

"Halo, Sasuke Masa Lalu. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Dia kembali terkekeh.

Sasuke menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali dengan ekspresi dingin yang tertera di wajah tampannya. Dia memandang sosok lain yang kini berada tepat berjarak dua langkah dengannya. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke gugup.

Ini benar-benar genjutsu yang sangat sempurna.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya, dengan nada datar khasnya yang membuat gentar tapi tidak dengan sosok di depannya yang malah menyeringai lebar.

"Aku? Aku Sasuke. Kau tidak mengenali dirimu sendiri? Bodoh."

Ya.

Dia benar tepat di hadapannya adalah Sasuke. Pemuda yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih tulang dan celana hitam itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana sosok tersebut bisa berada di depannya? Bukan'kah Itachi bilang bahwa dia sudah meninggal? Itu tandanya Sasuke menggantikan posisi Sasuke masa depan bukan?

"Mari kita percepat, diriku." Nada suaranya menyebalkan, masih dipertahankan seringainya. "Waktu kita tidak banyak. Kita harus bergerak cepat." Dia melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya yang masih menyisakan banyak tanya.

Sasuke masa lalu berdecak, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke masa depan yang melangkah entah kemana di ruangan tanpa batas ini. Sasuke masa lalu memperhatikan sekitar, ini dimensi seperti genjutsu atau tsukuyomi.

"Sebenarnya ini dimana?" Sasuke masa lalu mengeluarkan pertanyaan, dijawab dengan dengusan dari Sasuke masa depan.

Mereka terus melangkah. Entah seberapa lama, tapi Sasuke tidak lagi merasakan nyeri pada tubuhnya. Kepalanya juga tidak pusing. Dia juga tidak merasa lelah berjalan dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan ini. Ruangan ini benar-benar tanpa batas, Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dimana ujung dari ruangan ini.

"Ini adalah ingatan Hinata."

Sasuke kembali tercekat.

Di depannya adalah pintu-pintu berwarna cokelat berkusen kayu tanpa ukiran. Berjajar begitu banyaknya, entah berapa ribu atau lebih banyak yang dapat ditangkap oleh netra Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia kembali pucat.

Sasuke masa depan menatap pintu-pintu di depannya dengan tatapan datar, sesekali melirik Sasuke masa lalu yang terpaku di sampingnya.

"Ingatan Hinata? Bagaimana bisa kita memasukinya? Kau—apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata sehingga bisa memasuki ingatannya seperti ini?!"

Sasuke berteriak keras dengan menarik kerah baju Sasuke masa depan. Onyxnya menajam, sialnya Sharingannya tidak bisa aktif di saat yang seperti ini.

Benar-benar brengsek Sasuke masa depan! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam ingatan Hinata? Orang yang Sasuke cintai?

"Hei, sabar bung!" Sasuke masa depan menyeru. Dia menghempaskan tangan Sasuke kasar dan melirik dirinya yang lain itu dengan sinis. "Berpikirlah yang waras, aku tau kalau aku—entah masa lalu atau masa depan—adalah orang yang jenius." Sasuke masa depan mendengus melihat Sasuke masa lalu yang tengah mengatur nafasnya.

Dua orang pemuda yang sama-sama adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu terlihat memandang pintu-pintu di depannya dengan seksama. Tidak mempemasalahkan apapun tindakan sembrono yang Sasuke masa lalu lakukan tadi pada Sasuke masa depan. Toh, tampak keduanya memang tidak peduli.

"Darimana aku harus mulai menjelaskan?" Sasuke masa depan bertanya dengan nada pelan, hampir tidak terdengar bila telinga Sasuke masa lalu sedikit bermasalah.

Sasuke masa lalu melirik singkat. "Terserah. Aku harap secara rinci."

Satu sudut tarikan di bibir Sasuke masa depan terlihat sendu.

"Aku adalah pewaris kerajaan bisnis Uchiha dan akan dinikahkan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dia gadis manja, cengeng, dan selalu menarik-narik bajuku ketika aku bermain ke mansion Hyuuga untuk main rumah-rumahan. Menyebalkan." Sasuke masa depan menarik nafas panjang, matanya memburam. Sasuke masa lalu mengamati, dadanya terasa nyeri. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi pada dirinya di masa depan? "Aku tumbuh dengannya bersama, tidak hanya berdua tapi juga dengan Itachi. Semuanya berjalan dengan mudah. Dia mencintaiku, dan aku mencintainya—"

"Apa? Kau mencintainya? Benarkah? Tidak seperti yang kudengar dari Hinata dan yang lainnya." Sasuke masa lalu memotong dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam, tapi Sasuke masa depan hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan ringan.

Bola mata onyx jelaga itu kembali menerawang pada pintu-pintu di hadapannya. Kabut di onyxnya semakin ketara. Ada genangan di sana.

"Kita dapat memimpikan semuanya begitu indah, dan bencana itu melanda seperti topan membuat porak poranda sebuah kota. Aku berada di antara kebimbangan. Antara harus memilih cintaku dan keluargaku." Giginya bergemeletuk, Sasuke masa depan mengepalkan tangan menaruh benci. "Itachi, orang yang aku percaya untuk menjaga Hinata ketika aku pergi mengkhinatiku. Dia mencintai calon adik iparnya sendiri dan berniat membawa kabur Hinata dariku."

Sasuke masa lalu terperangah. Apa katanya? Itachi? I-itachi kakaknya? Tidak mungkin!

Sasuke masa depan melirik dirinya yang lain yang tengah terkaget. Dia mendengus. "Bukan Itachi yang yang dulu, tapi Itachi yang sekarang. Kakakku bukan kakakmu." Sasuke masa depan mempertegas dengan senyum miring yang hadir di wajahnya. Onyxnya masih saja berkabut. Siap menumpahkan cairan bening andai saja harga diri tidak mendorong egonya setinggi langit.

"Bagaimana mungkin Itachi melakukan itu?"

"Faktanya?" Sasuke masa depan mengangkat bahu acuh. "Bahkan matinya aku adalah hasil kamuflasenya. Ah, bukan hanya dia, tapi si Otsutsuki brengsek itu juga!"

Sasuke memperhatikan bagaimana mata onyx dirinya yang lain menyorot tajam, dingin dan penuh dendam. Sasuke masa depan yang begitu menanggung kepahitan membuatnya sesak. Tidak di jaman shinobi tidak di jaman modern seperti sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha masih akan tetap mencintai Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke masa lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, kita harus cepat." Pekikannya membuat Sasuke masa lalu tersadar. "Cepat pilih salah satu pintu ini, kau akan menemukan jawaban di dalamnya."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Tapi—"

"Jangan banyak berpikir, waktuku tidak banyak!"

Sasuke masa lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Dia mencoba percaya dengan Sasuke masa depan. Dirinya yang lain. Jadi dengan pilihan yang begitu instan Sasuke memilih pintu di barisan ketiga dari banyak deretan pintu lainnya. Saat berada di depan pintu tersebut, Sasuke merasakan keraguan yang dalam apalagi ketika jemarinya dengan gemetar menyentuh kenop pintu.

Sasuke masa depan hanya tersenyum tipis, membiarkan dirinya mengatasi rasa takut berlebihnya.

Dibukanya pintu itu pelan, membuat deritan engsel terdengar di udara.

Kening Sasuke mengernyit. Apa ini? Ingatan Hinata tempo dulu?

Ini taman bunga indah. Ah bukan, ini taman belakang mansion Hyuuga mungkin? Dilihat dari bangunan yang berdiri megah di samping taman ini dan dengan ciri lambang api di sisi tamboknya. Indah, begitu indah. Juga sosok Hinata yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kebun dengan memegang sebuah boneka dan beberapa peralatan memasak mini dari plastik.

Tunggu!

Apa nanti Hinata akan menyadari keberadaan mereka? Sasuke mengamati tubuhnya. Ah, mereka rupanya transparan.

"Begitu imut kan?" Sasuke tertawa pelan mendapati Sasuke masa lalu merona tipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara cempereng itu membuat dua pasang onyx menggulirkan netranya. Sosok anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan berambut raven cepak menjadi sorotan kedua pemuda itu. Mereka jelas tahu anak laki-laki itu siapa. Itu adalah Sasuke kecil. Dengan tampang judes dan ucapan kasar sinis yang menusuk.

Hinata tampak tersenyum lebar, dua pipi bulatnya merona.

"Sasuke-kun datang?" Nadanya ceria, tanpa gugup seperti Hinata ninja. Diam-diam Sasuke masa lalu membandingkan.

Sasuke kecil ikut duduk di depan Hinata, dia mengambil cangkir kecil mainan yang diisi air. Beberapa pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nona mudanya terkikik geli memandang Sasuke kecil yang mengamati barang-barang mainan Hinata.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau mainkan?" Sasuke kecil bertanya. Rasa penasarannya muncul begitu saja. Dia meletakan cangkir itu di tempatnya semula. Onyxnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Tatapan khas seorang Uchiha.

Hinata menunduk malu-malu, rona merah menyebar di wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Aku sedang bermain rumah-rumahan."

Sasuke mendengus. Kemudian melipat kakinya bersila. Kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. "Kalau begitu aku jadi suaminya, Hinata jadi ibunya." Ucapan bernada menantang itu membuat Hyuuga muda langsung mengangkat kepalanya terkejut, diiringi dengan wajahnya yang memerah bak kepiting masak.

Sasuke masa lalu melotot dan Sasuke masa depan menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Um, baiklah." Hinata malu-malu menyerahkan piring mainan dengan pasir di atasnya. "Ini suamiku, kau harus makan banyak agar kuat seperti Tou-chan."

Sasuke menerima piring itu dengan gumaman rendah. "Terima kasih istriku, kau memang terbaik."

Sasuke masa depan kembali menutup muka merasa malu, sedangkan di sampingnya Sasuke masa lalu hanya mendengus diiringi kekehan kecil bertanda geli. Dia melirik sosok lain di sampingnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Jadi suamiku, kau ternyata sangat manis." Sasuke masa lalu mengejek, tawanya kemudian menguar.

Sasuke masa depan mendengus. Tatapannya menerawang, dia samar-samar mengingat bagaimana acara rumah-rumahan yang bahagia itu berakhir dengan Neji Hyuuga yang datang dan merebut Hinata—istrinya—secara paksa. Juga Hiashi-san yang menatapnya tajam di beranda rumah. Yeah, tentu saja, apalagi setelah dia mencium—

Tunggu!

Ini—

"Nah, jadi Sasuke-kun… seperti yang dilakukan Kaa-chan uuh—" Dua jari telunjuk itu berada di depan dada, dia menunduk malu-malu.

Sasuke kecil mengerutkan kening. Otak jeniusnya memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis kecil di depannya. Seperti yang dilakukan Kaa-chan? Oh!

Sasuke kecil kemudian menarik bahu Hinata mendekat, dengan lembut dia menempelkan bibirnya di kening Hinata, mengecupnya pelan sebelum menyentuh pipi gembil anak perempuan itu yang sudah dihiasi rona merah menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, dia kemudian kembali mengecup kening Hinata. Membuat Heiress Hyuuga itu membelalakan matanya terkejut. Lagi, rona merah tidak bisa ditahannya. Pelayan yang berdiri di belakang heiress Hyuuga itu terpekik seraya menutup mulut terkejut. Kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua anak kecil di hadapan mereka.

Astaga, Sasuke masa depan kembali menutup wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke masa lalu menahan nafas terkejut dengan adegan manis yang tersaji di depannya. Dadanya berdegup. Bahagia jelas terasa dan Sasuke tidak membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan menahan warna kemerahan di pipinya.

Sasuke masa lalu hampir tertawa, melihat dirinya sendiri merona malu seperti itu di sampingnya membuatnya merasa geli sendiri.

"Sasuke." Sasuke masa lalu menoleh begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Rasanya aneh mendengar namanya disebut oleh dirinya sendiri. "Kau harus hati-hati dengan yang namanya Toneri."

Tatapan serius yang tajam itu membuat Sasuke masa lalu membeku.

* * *

 **HAIIII MINNA-SANNN!**

 **Apa aku telat update lagi? Aku harap gak terlalu karena aku udah cukup berusaha :") Maaf untuk keterlambatannya, aku gak bisa ngejanjiin bakal update cepet. Well, aku punya akses internet yang agak susah sih. Akhir-akhir ini juga aku WB. Salah satu faktor yang bikin aku mager tuh yaa itu… aku seneng makan dan DUARRRR berat badan aku naik drastin ngebuat males. Sialnya meskipun aku tau berat badan aku naik drastis sampai 11kg dalam waktu satu bulan, kegiatan nyemil di malam hari sebelum tidur itu masih belum berhenti hiks :")**

 **Apa yah?**

 **Aku pikir ini udah cukup panjang, aku tau karakter Sasuke di sini OOC banget. Aku juga belom nampilin SasuHina real dunianya di sini, maaf yah. Cuma'kan satu persatu masalah harus disingkap, aku gak mau kalian tambah gak ngerti sama fic ini. Aku gak mau fic pertama SasuHina aku ini membuat ending yang terkesan gaje.**

 **Makasih untuk respon reviewnya, fav, dan follownya juga. Aku secara pribadi seneng banget waktu tau di notif email aku banyak yang fav. Ah, seneng bangettttt! Maaf aku baru bisa cek karena kesibukanku. Well, terima kasih semuaaaa *peluk satu-satu***

 **POJOK REVIEW;**

 **12;** Ahaha, gimana yah? Liat aja deh fic ini, semoga memuaskan yaaa^ **;** Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yaaa~ **Ringohanazono6;** Masih lanjut kok, ada beberapa chap lagi, semoga suka yah. **Zizah;** Unch, makasih^ Aku terharu sama responmu, hehe, ini udah lanjut. Semoga suka yah^^ **Guest;** *Krik* **Ana;** maaf. Semoga ini memberikan penjelasan yah. **Na;** Oke maaf. Makasih udah mengingatkan:) **Heire;** Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka yah ;v **Sabaku no Yanie;** ini udah lanjut yaa, semoga sukaaaa^ **Hinata hime;** Akan terbahas satu-satu per-chapternya yaa, ini udah update. Semoga sukaaa. **Guest;** Makasih udah review, semoga suka yaa **Pengagumlavender26;** Untuk itu akan terbahas satupersatu yaa, ini udah update. Semoga bisa menjawab salah satu yang jawaban yang diinginkan hehe~ Ikutin terus yaa, makasih udah review^ **Yulia;** Ini udah update, semoga suka yaa^^

 **Salam hangat-,**

 **Panda Merah**


End file.
